Jokemon
"Rose used Goatify!" - TSRITW's roleplay which made Yokai mad. He didn't know this was not a Pokemon/Jokemon fight. "'MrYokaiAndWatch902 '(fakely) found a Vimpire!" - TSRITW's Mind Control. "'''Vimpires '''are 'cool'." - NOT "STOP THIS MAYHEM, THIS AIN'T A POKEMON FIGHT" - Mr. Yokai reminding TSRITW. "Gotta, well... PWN 'EM ALL!!! GOTTA PWN 'EM ALL!!! I WANNA BE! THE VERY BES! LIKE NER WON EVER WAS! TO PWN EM ALL IS MY REAL TEST! JOHN CENA IS MAH REAL GOAL!" - DUH YEH. Jokemon is a game which is like Angry Birds Epic. It is the first installment of Jokemon. It is a game for 9+ people. How it Started So, one day, Mr. Yokai figured out TSRITW stole my secretly copyrighted template for my Oshare Bones Quiz thingie, which is an "evil crime" (actually, it's a dumb thing) to do with Mr. Yokai's stuff. So Mr. Yokai said Stealors Alert, and placed a Bensen. Then TSRITW stupidly thought this: "So a Pokemon Fight, eh? Let's rumble!" So then TSRITW did a fight with Mr. Yokai not using any attacks and killing me. TSRITW then called Mr. Yokai a legendary player when Mr. Yokai was trying to stop him by guarding my template. However, another fight broke out. Placing infinity, Mr. Yokai still got beaten by TSRITW. Mr. Yokai should've added "No using damage infinity stuff to beat me! This is to protect my precious template for Oshare Bones Quiz thingie!" So Mr. Yokai got revenge, but ended up failing because Mr. Yokai forgot to include Tarrs rot plants. Some days later, this was created. The first ever Jokemon was Inky, and Inky used Tarr Blot which insta-killed Soul Patch, probably for revenge. What he didn't tell is about the stats at the start. Then, at some time, he sneaked in a Soul Patch VS Inky, and he cheated because he used a super strong Soul Smash. When he asked if Mr. Yokai would like a starter, Mr. Yokai said he got Peacock & Cuphead, but it ended up dead. Suddenly, he shown the classes. They turn out to be all PvZ, limiting options because Kabloom or Mega-Grow is for plants, not for other stuff. So Mr. Yokai ragequitted because he stated to hate PvZ. However, on June, Inky came. Mr. Yokai warned Inky to not play because he is OP, but nothing bad happened. Then, when the first battle happened, the real game happened! However, on Flaming Ice, it sounded too OP because Mr. Yokai was trying to make it not OP, but made it UP. Mechanics Elements - They have special powers, except for null. Gamemodes *Normal - It's the normal version... **Easy - Enemies are weaker. **Normal - Enemies are equal. **Hard - Enemies are stronger. **Death - Enemies are super stronger! *Over 9000 - You thought there will be extra memes, and you were right! *Waste - All abilities can be used a limited amount of times until it needs recharging. *Toxic Moves - Every moves deal damage to you. Trivia *There was going to be a kid-friendly mode but Mr. Yokai didn't like that idea. The first one was Kid-Friendly, where Mr. Yokai would "make people fall for the prank and do endless kid stuff". The second one was Over 18, which was supposed to be another kid mode, but instead it was made to have epic memes. *TSRITW keeps calling the slogan "Gotta Collect 'em All" but this game was supposed to be memey.